A Potter Tradition
by MissMysteriousFalls
Summary: 'I knew she was the one when the golden snitch I had nicked a few days earlier slip from my grasp and buzzed forth towards her where she sat by the beech tree with her friends.' Oneshot on how J met L and fell in love.


Just this oneshot I thought of when I saw a picture (which will be posted on my profile to show you how the scene goes)

I knew she was the one when the golden snitch I had nicked a few days earlier slip from my grasp and buzzed forth towards her where she sat by the beech tree with her friends.

It had always been a ritual or rather a tradition of a Potter – this knowledge was whispered lovingly to ever Potter son by their redheaded mothers.

Another tradition – Potters would always marry redheads; the first child would be a boy and would inherit the messy haired look and his mother's eyes.

It was once in a blue moon that a Potter would inherit his father's eyes.

My father had reminded me how he had known my mother was 'the one' several times. Told me that if any Potter's most prized possession had somehow fallen into the hands of a girl (rather a redhead) by its own accord, she was the one.

My father loved Cygnus (his snowy owl) dearly. It just so happened once while he was lost in the forbidden forest with a group of his classmates, his owl had found him and come to his rescue.

He had not known what he was expecting; maybe Cygnus would come and drop a letter, maybe it was just hunting.

Instead, it flew over and perched itself upon Asterope's shoulder and nuzzled her neck lovingly just as she petted him with the same amount of affection in return.

He had known then and there that he was the one.

It just so happened that today was the first day of our fourth year exams.

We had just finished questioning each other about how we did at Charms and settled on relaxing, basking in the glory of the sun's arrival which was a rare occurrence here in Elgin.

I, growing successfully bored of doing nothing settled on playing with the snitch I 'borrowed' a day before yesterday.

Peter was humming quietly to himself while Remus was reading. Sirius was just looking around the grounds and winking at any girl who caught his eyes.

'What the…?' I started as the snitch broke free of my grasp and buzzed over towards the girls by the lake.

I got up and jogged after it, stopping to hide behind a tree to see the snitch's progress.

It had settled on flying in front of the face of a redhead I recognized from my house.

What was her name? Daisy? Sunflower? It was definitely a flower, I remembered.

I watched with slight apprehension as she noticed the presence of the tiny metal object.

Her red hair fell loosely around her shoulders, dark bangs concealing one of her eyes as she lowered her lashes to gaze at the object curiously.

Her rosy lips parted adorably and so fast that I missed the action, she had snagged the snitch from the air so that it was struggling in her grasp.

She grinned triumphantly.

'And Lily Evans has successfully snatched the snitch from the prying hands of Regulus Black (Slytherin's seeker) and is now proceeding to raising her fist in the air, showing off her victory to Gryf-oof!' The redhead's friend named Alice commentated as the re- _Lily_ slapped her arm lovingly and blushed.

Merlin she looked adorable when she blushed.

She gazed up from those incredibly long lashes and her green gaze met mine.

Merlin she took my breath away.

Those striking eyes of hers, why hadn't I noticed her before? She's positively _gorgeous_

Without word, I drew to my full height and walked over towards her, stopping to crouch beneath to her level and wrap my fingers around hers as I stared at her.

She stared at me curiously, inclining her head to the side and biting her lower lip so that I almost lost the control I hadn't known I possessed.

I smiled dazzlingly at her and bent forward so that my lips brushed against her pink ears.

'Thanks'

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and inhaled her scent, mmm, she smelled of cherries and Quidditch?

And her skin, now burning red was so soft, like velvet.

Bloody hell, when did I become such a… lovesick puppy?

The mere thought snapped me out of my wanderings and I stood up and walked back to my friends, barley stopping to look over my shoulder and winking discreetly at her as I raised my fist to show the snitch.

'Catch you later, red'

Her eyes burned into my skull and I turned, walking over to the remaining Marauders.

The mere sight of my handsomeness set Peter and Remus gaping in shock and Sirius laughing.

Wait.

Sirius laughing?

'James, may I inquire as to why your hair is waist length, pink and in pigtails?' Remus asked thoroughly confused as I sat down on the ground next to him.

'What are yo-' I started but was interrupted.

Lily jumped from the branch hanging above my head, landing gracefully next to me like I had done with her a fair few minutes ago.

'No-one calls me red and gets away' She said, her expression innocent but her mischief filled eyes gave her away as she stood up and strutted back to the beech tree.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply of her scent that hung.

'I'm officially in love'


End file.
